Wedding Hells
by Laume
Summary: Challenge from a yahoo group friend. In which Dumbledore takes 'For your own good' a HUGE step too far. Rating upped to M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** In response to a challenge of sorts from a friend at Loralee's Yahoo group.

**The request**: I'd like to read an HP/SS or HP/other in which Dumbledore forces a  
marriage or bonding contract with someone Harry hates "for his own  
good." You can see why I suggested Snape, he's one of the few people  
that Harry does hate. The thing that would make it different is that   
after AD casts his "you will live together, grow to love each other,  
walk hand-in-hand through rainstorms, etc, ad fluffy nauseum,"  
blessing, Stockholm Syndrome doesn't set in. The general feeling  
is that propinquity or simple desperation will force Harry to fall  
passionately in TWU LUUUV with the other person. Do something  
different - have it blow up in Dumbledore's face.  
I'd like a happy ending, but NOT with the non-consensual "mate." If  
the other person is abusive, I'd like a certain amount of revenge,  
and hopefully lots of payback for everyone who forced Harry into  
this travesty. Have his friends (especially Ron) stand up for him  
and help as much as they can.   
PS - Kill Voldie, too.

**Wedding Hells.**

Trunks were packed, owls caged, friends said goodbye to. Hogwarts was emptying for the summer. Breakfast was eaten in the Great Hall for the last time that year. Harry poked at his food morosely.

"Cheer up, mate," Ron tried to break his foul mood, "maybe we'll get to spring you from the Dursleys early this year."

"I don't see why I have to go to them in the first place, but it's all for my own good. Humph. Amazing how 'my own good' always happens to coincide with the Wizarding World's best interests."

"You are just being petty, Harry," Hermione admonished, "really, you must be more grateful that the Wizarding World allowed us into its folds…"

She was cut short by the Headmaster approaching them.

"Ah, Harry. I was looking for you," the ancient Mugwump twinkled merrily, "I wish to speak to you."

"If it's about the wreck in your office…"

"No, no," Dumbledore smiled benignly.

"Well, I'm going back to the Dursleys. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"You will not be going to your aunt and uncle, Harry," Dumbledore said, startling the Ministry Six who were having breakfast together, "but this is best discussed in my office."

All teens followed him, and Dumbledore decided not to comment. Once inside the office, he sat behind his desk.

Fawkes was missing, Harry noticed.

"Headmaster? Is Fawkes alright?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Dumbledore waved his concern away, "Now, why I brought you here. With the Ministry acknowledging Voldemort's return, the time has come to tighten the relationship between Ministry and Hogwarts."

"Yeah, Dad said something like that ages ago," Ron and Ginny nodded.

"Exactly. The way things are, with Harry needing special training, we have found a solution that provides both a cooperation between our two institutions as well as provide Harry with everything he needs."

"What, Headmaster?" Harry lost patience, "Am I to train with the Aurors?"

"You will get a tutor, of course," Dumbledore nodded, "your wife will train you."

Silence.

"My…my…" Harry stuttered.

"Yes. You will marry Dolores Umbridge. Or Dolores Potter, I should say."

Nearly choking in indignation, Harry could not find the words to express himself. The Headmaster pressed on.

"Of course, since you are a minor, your wife will become your guardian until your coming of age. Your aunt and uncle were most cooperative in signing over guardianship. The ceremony will take place tomorrow, here at Hogwarts, and then you and your new wife will move to a secure part of the Ministry building where you will get your own apartments. As our former Defense teacher, Dolores will prepare you for your inevitable battle against Tom."

Harry swallowed. "How…how do I say this, Headmaster? Oh yes, I know. NO BLOODY WAY IN HELL I AM MARRYING THAT HORRIBLE BITCH! You cannot marry me off like I am your…your SLAVE!"

"Dear boy, I realize this must be a shock but it's all for the best. And I do not tolerate you speaking of your wife like that." Dumbledore stared at the boy with kind, but steely eyes.

"You WILL marry her tomorrow."

Harry turned to his friends.

Ginny looked repulsed, but she and Hermione were resigned. "If it's for the best, Harry – the Wizarding World needs you."

Ron and Neville were outraged, but dared not question the Headmaster. Luna stared off into the distance.

"I will not marry her," Harry insisted.

"You will see reason, my boy," Dumbledore said wearily before he called a House Elf.

"Take Mr Potter to the room I set up for him," he instructed the creature. Within seconds, Harry found himself in a bedroom apparently on the empty third floor of the castle, if he judged the distance to the ground correctly from his barred window.

Yelling and screaming did not help. The room was Silenced, locked and warded. He was a prisoner once again.

sssssssssssssssssss

The teens had found themselves shoo'ed out of Dumbledore's office after the elf had taken Harry. Stunned, they complied, except for Luna.

When her usually unfocused eyes bore into his own, Dumbledore felt a chill run up his spine.

"This is a huge mistake, Headmaster," the girl said matter-of-factly, "one that you will come to regret, I am sure. You would do well to reconsider before the consequences of what you did today catch up with you."

The Headmaster sat up straight. "Miss Lovegood, you are too young to see the big picture. Believe me, I have only Harry's best interest in mind."

"No, you don't," the girl turned, "That is like a Snorkack telling a Blibbering Humdinger that the Humdinger should let him decide its future."

The old man couldn't help himself. "Humdinger?"

Luna didn't even turn around. "Humdingers are the Snorkack's favourite food."

ssssssssssss

Harry had not thrown another tantrum. This was too big for that.

When Dumbledore entered his prison a few hours later accompanied by several Order members, he stared coldly at the old man.

"You will marry tomorrow, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Even in the Wizarding World I have to give my consent. When I refuse to say 'I do', I will not get married."

"There are ways," the Headmaster said absentmindedly.

"I can shake off Voldemort's Imperius Curse," Harry sneered, "I'm sure I can manage yours."

Moody grabbed him by the collar of his robes. "APOLOGISE! Suggesting Albus would ever use an Unforgivable!"

Harry didn't even try to free himself. "What he is doing is already unforgivable. Why not add the spell to it?"

"If you will not be reasoned with, we have little choice."

Suddenly Harry found himself bound and on the bed.

"Severus, give him the potion and make sure nothing goes wrong. Dose him again in the morning if you deem necessary."

"Headmaster, as much as I hate it, the boy has a point. What good will marrying him off against his will do?" the Potions Master inquired.

Dumbledore sighed. "Severus, just dose him. I am certain you will not try anything…foolish, in your misguided beliefs. After all, there are several people who would still attempt to…how shall we put it? Hold you responsible for your previous choices?"

"Yes, Headmaster," Snape inclined his head.

"Good. Alastor, we need to go over the ceremony. I want Order members at key points…"

When they left, Snape approached Harry with a syringe.

"I am sorry, Potter," he said curtly, "If things become unbearable for you after your wedding, I own a small house in a Muggle town. You would be able to hide there for a short period of time. I am not sure what good it would do, but it is all I can offer."

Harry swore as the potion entered his bloodstream, but he felt no real anger towards the Potions Master. He had understood all too clearly what Dumbledore had threatened the man with.

Things became hazy, then. He felt the potion pounding away on his will, seeking to break it beyond repair. This was foul stuff indeed. Through his confused mind, he understood what it was to do – make him submit. Not just for the wedding, but for a very long time, perhaps for good. It pounded on his mind like the Potions Masters Legilimency attacks had done and he smiled a bit. He had learned to bear that. He could bear it. How Dumbledore expected a nearly mindless, submissive creature to defeat Voldemort was a mystery to him, however.

With that thought, he sunk into oblivion.

**The Quibbler.**

_HARRY POTTER MARRIED OFF TO FORMER HOGWARTS INQUISITOR_

_Yesterday, in a ceremony conducted in Hogwarts' Great Hall, Harry James Potter married Dolores Jane Umbridge. The Hall was packed with Order members, Ministry personnel and various interested parties. _

_The bride wore a deep pink dress, with a bouquet of pink roses. Her pink shoes and pink gloves matched the outfit perfectly._

_While the bride made a very content impression, the groom looked like he was drugged. Interviews with insiders at Hogwarts suggest that this may well be the case. _

"_Harry was forced into this marriage by the Headmaster. He hates Umbridge, who tortured him with a bloodquill last year. He still has the scar," an anonymous source tells us._

_Indeed, the Boy Who Lived is not even of age yet. Guardianship has been transferred to his now wife, who with that controls every single aspect of his life. Harry Potter has also been withdrawn from Hogwarts, apparently also against his wishes, to continue his training in private under the watchful eye of his wife. _

_One must wonder what the Headmaster is up to with these actions. The Wizarding World depends on the Boy Who Lived in the fight against You Know Who. Is alienating said boy in this way a wise move? And if Harry Potter is truly kept drugged into submission, is he still capable of fighting He Who Must Not Be Named?_

_We at the Quibbler wonder…_


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: If you thought the first chapter was bad – don't even begin to read this one. I've upped the rating to M.**

"How could you let it happen!" Ron yelled at his parents, "How COULD you!"

Molly Weasley looked a bit embarrassed. "Well – Harry is a dear, but he is only one person. You heard the Sorting Hat – we must be united or we'll all fall. I'm sure Harry will come to terms…"

"MUM! For Merlin's sake, you're channelling Dumbledore! There are other ways of attaining unity without either having Harry raised by people who tortured him or marry him off to one."

"Don't worry, Ronnie – Dolores wouldn't…I'm sure Harry will be fine."

sssssssssss

Harry wasn't even remotely fine.

It took three days for him to become aware of his surroundings again. Another two before he regained full control of his body. Then the harsh reality set in.

"Ah. You're awake," his new wife smiled sickly from the other pillow of the bed, "I've been very patient with you these past days, but it is about time you start to fulfil the role you've been cast in."

"I'll not let Dumbledore get away with this," Harry hissed, "I will not stay married to YOU!"

"But you have no choice, my dear," Dolores smirked, "I am your guardian now. You'll do as I say. Right now, however, because we missed our wedding night…"

She ran her hands over his chest, and he pulled away. Her hand with sharp nails landed on his cheek.

"You are MINE now, to do with as I please," she hissed, sweet girly façade abandoned, "You will obey me, or the bloodquill will seem like a minor inconvenience."

"I – I was enslaved to you for the relations between the Ministry and Hogwarts, and to train," Harry protested, wiping a trickle of blood from his face, "I do not have to consent to…to this."

"But you do," her hand travelled down his body and took his manhood in her hand, "I want some pleasure out of this arrangement as well. Cornelius…Cornelius wants me, but he is married. A Minister must not give even the impression of impropriety."

Harry closed his eyes in horror. "This is not happening, this is not happening…Sirius, where are you? You would have protected me from this," he silently pleaded.

"You are not very cooperative," Dolores said in a disapproving voice when she was unable to arouse Harry in any way.

"Hmm…perhaps it is that potion. I must Floo Snape."

She left, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He quietly started to dress while Dolores discussed his 'problem' extensively over the Floo with the Potions Master.

"Ah, yes," Snape nodded, "that is a most unfortunate side effect of this kind of potion. Rest assured, in most cases the deficiency is not permanent."

"MOST CASES," Umbridge screeched, "are you sure you have no potion to counteract…"

"Alas, the standard potions would only make the condition worse. It will need time. The best remedy is not to attempt any…activity until Mr Potter starts to have wet dreams again. If you really wish, I could attempt a variety of treatments to see if Mr Potter reacts to them, but it is very unlikely…"

"Yes!" Dolores didn't even let Snape finish his sentence, "two afternoons a week, is that enough?"

Harry never thought he'd want to hug and kiss the greasy git, but now he felt elated. Snape would not make him ready for Umbridge – he would help him fail to perform. While this prospect would have freaked out any other teen, in this case Harry thought that overall, it was worth the sacrifice.

ssssssssssss

If he thought being married to Umbridge was bad, having her for his guardian was even worse. The Aurors she had selected to train him were not only harsh, which he could have understood, but also cruel and eager to curse him for every little mistake.

At the end of his first day, he was brought back to his prison with bruises and cuts all over him. His broken arm had been crudely set and healed.

"Don't forget," Dolores hissed, "You Floo straight to Snape's office, and you do not leave. He swore he would not let you leave his sight."

Harry shrugged, his eyes cast down, but inwardly he smirked. Sometimes having Slytherin allies was dead useful.

He stumbled into the Potions Masters office and was immediately hauled up. Under the close scrutiny of those black eyes he squirmed a bit before sighing and sitting down on the couch.

"You look worse than I expected," Snape shook his head, "I can't believe Albus. I am sorry I could not dissuade him, but he never pays much attention to my arguments."

"Yeah well, as long as you keep me from being raped by that toad, I'll consider myself in your debt for the rest of my life. Which probably isn't that long at the rate they're going."

He bowed his head, fighting tears. Snape had experienced worse than he had, he would not break down and cry in front of him. Suddenly, a handkerchief was pressed in his hand.

"Contrary to what you probably think, Potter, I did and do cry in private. If you ever pass that bit of information along, however, you shall regret it. Since there is no 'private' place for you to flee to, feel free to release your frustration here."

A few hours later, plied with potions that had to protect him from the unwelcome advances of the cruel witch, and feeling a bit more relieved, Harry Floo'ed back. Ron had even stopped by to say hello and let him know not everyone had let him down. That he and Neville and Luna were still fighting, though Luna had been given three months of detention with Snape for her article on the wedding.

Needless to say Luna's potion and scheming skills were bound to improve greatly over the course of these three months.

Harry, meanwhile, was getting more and more miserable. His training was going well – he knew he was getting better. His 'trainers' thought to break him down, but what did they know of the Dursleys, and Harry's struggle to grow up in that household?

It was two weeks into his new life that he was first deliberately beaten.

ssssssssssssss

Bruises and cuts he had gotten so far had always been given under the guise of training. Feeling that Harry was beginning to rebel a little too much, Umbridge watched in glee as two Aurors beat down on the boy.

"Mind you do not hit him in a spot I might need later," she cautioned with a sickly grin.

When Harry next showed up for his session with Snape, he was angrier than ever before. The plan that had been in the making was set in motion.

sssssssssssssssss

"Severusssss? What news?"

"My Lord," Severus bowed before the Dark Lord, "I have news of Potter."

"Ah yessss," the snakelike wizard seemed thoughtful, "you brought us news on this marriage they forced. Unwise, I thought."

"You were very correct, Master. The boy has been locked up in the Ministry with people who delight in torturing him. I have seen him. He will not last until Christmas if this keeps up."

Wormtail began to laugh. "Fulfilling their own prophesy, are they? They are doing you a favour by killing the brat, my Lord."

"Crucio!"

Wormtail went to the ground, screaming.

"The marriage alone was a cruelty, added to that this abuse – even I wouldn't stoop that low. No doubt the boy is ready to join me by now."

"Will you let him, Master?" Severus asked, because it was expected of him to ask such things.

"I am undecided," the Wizard Who Just Wouldn't Die answered, "my reputation demands I kill him. Having him join me would have a good effect on my reputation as well, though not nearly as much. I would love to see Dumbledore's face when the Boy Who Lived joins me, but to have such a strong personality in my folds, with such power? How long would he truly be mine? What do you think, Severus?"

Snape sneered. "I have little hope his arrogance will be quenched by his current…predicament, Master. However, I have also found evidence to suggest his Muggle relatives didn't treat him any different. He may be persuaded."

Voldemort smiled, a truly terrifying sight. He leaned forward and stroked a finger down Snape's cheek.

"You would not like it, would you, Severus? You have trouble enough accepting Wormtail, here."

"Master…" Snape lowered his eyes as if ashamed.

"Oh, I understand perfectly, Severus," Voldemort grabbed Snapes wrist and pulled him closer to run long, thin fingers through his hair, "you try very hard to cooperate, but the pain, the pain never goes away, does it? Don't be afraid, my snake. I will not punish you for your feelings. I am pleased that you obey me regardless of them. Yes," he released an immensely relieved Snape, "yes, Lord Voldemort is pleased with you."

Snape shuddered. Those were the words he had once longed for to hear from Dumbledore's lips, but they never came. Power, riches, even endless supplies of rare Potion ingredient could not tempt him like those five simple words did. He never came so close to giving in.

Then he remembered Potter, and the cold look in Dumbledore's eyes as he threatened Snape with Azkaban for speaking his mind. Potter, who demanded no such atrocities as these two men in exchange for practically nothing, Potter who would not demand slavery but who would set him free.

Potter, who needed to be set free.

A hand rested against his cheek. "What are you thinking, little snake?"

Snape closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "It could be done," he breathed, "It is possible – to free Potter from his prison and bring him before you, Master. How could he refuse you?"

Voldemort chuckled, convinced he had Snape eating out of his hand. "I agree with freeing the boy. But I want him to turn in full sight of Dumbledore and the rest. I want them to see the one they have forsaken. I want them to see the consequences of their sins. Yes – go get Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter winced as he studied the welts on his back in his mirror. His wife was becoming increasingly volatile, each time he returned from Snape with no results whatsoever. Apparently when she gave Filch permission for whipping when Fred and George fled, she wasn't kidding.

Seeing she wasn't in, Harry managed to sneak out of their rooms, which he had done one or two times before, and escaped his trainers. He wandered the empty corridors, wondering at what level they actually were.

"Where are you going, Harry?"

Kingsley Shacklebolts deep voice nearly made him jump.

"Looking to do some research," Harry quickly lied, "I need to expand my repertoire of spells."

Kingsley nodded. "Well, the Unspeakables at the Department of Mystery have a very extensive library. I happen to have a friend there – would you like to see if there's anything there that can help you?"

Harry suddenly smiled. An afternoon away from his tormentors? A chance to study on his own and perhaps, even find a nice creative way to take revenge? Hell YEAH!

"That would be great, thank you," he nodded.

Together they walked the long hallways to where the Unspeakables resided.

"So, how is your erm…health?" Kingsley asked, "Dolores has been keeping the Order informed of your…problems."

Inside Harry was fuming. How dare she!

On the outside, however, he dropped his gaze to his shoes and blushed. "I erm…"

Realizing how embarrassing the question must have been to Harry, the Auror quickly apologised.

"It must be hard for you," he added, "but don't give up hoping."

Harry nodded and didn't speak again until they reached the library.

sssssssss

"No one? No one can bring me the Potter boy?"

Voldemort liberally applied Cruciatus curses to his followers. Unfortunately that did not make Harry Potter appear in front of him.

Just as Wormtail lay screaming on the floor, another black clad figure hurried in.

"My…my Lord…"

"Sseverus, my little snake," Voldemort hissed, "you are late."

Snape approached and dropped to his knees in front of the Dark Lord.

"Master, I am exceedingly sorry. I was on my way when Headmaster Dumbledore stopped me. He…he had a request, and I answered as best I could without having been able to consult you for your guidance…"

Voldemort smiled his twisted smile. "See? At least one of my servants knows his place and is mindful of his betters. Come, Severus. Come near me."

Shivering, Snape did what was expected of him. He crawled to Voldemort and rested his forehead on the man's knee. The hand that came to lay on his hair could now just as easily stroke him as cut off his head.

"What did the old fool want, my pet?" had the abomination not so many snakelike qualities, one would have said he was purring.

"Master, he wants…he wants me to tutor the Potter brat, at Hogwarts in my own quarters. I – I protested as much as was safe, seeing how he expects that of me…"

"But you gave in, and agreed in the end, so we may use it as an opportunity to get to the boy," Voldemort sounded content. "This is good news indeed, Severus. You have done well."

His chin was lifted and while one hand forced him to look up, the other stroked his face and hair.

"Yes, you have done well. You continue to please me. I think a reward is in order. Is there anything I can give you? That Lord Voldemort can show his appreciation with?"

"My Lord," Snape lowered his head to the creature's lap again, "to serve you is reward enough. But if I could name…could name one thing…"

The hand moved to his neck and into the collar of his robes to stroke his bare shoulders. "What, little snake," Voldemort hissed gently, "what is it?"

"When you…when you destroy Dumbledore…perhaps Potter if he doesn't…Master, I would so much want to…"

"Ah," Voldemort chuckled, a sound that made even the most hardened Death Eater cringe, "you want to see, if not be part of, their destruction? After all you suffered from that old man, I can understand that. But if the boy turns to me, I cannot give you that pleasure."

Severus crawled closer, trying not to puke. "Master, I beg you…I beg you…when the boy turns to you, may I have time to adjust? My revulsion is not easily switched off…"

"You are asking me not to force you to teach him," Voldemort understood. He laughed inside. So Severus was sure the boy would turn. He was also willing to accept the brat if only for him, Voldemort. Oh, if only all his followers were as intelligent and submissive as this one!

"If it is your wish that I do, I will, Master," he heard the younger man whisper.

"That would make me no better than Dumbledore, would it," Voldemort chuckled again, "When this works out, and Potter turns to us, you have earned your rest and reward, Severus. I will make sure to keep you and him apart for a while, unless necessity dictates otherwise."

Severus kissed the hem of the robes, hoping to keep his breakfast inside.

ssssssssssssss

Dumbledore hummed as he walked down the stairs to the Great Hall. Voldemort was quiet, Severus hadn't been tortured in some time – though it didn't truly concern him if he was. In his view, it just made it less likely that the Potions Master divulged any information.

It never occurred to him that his young teacher didn't care about pain. That he could have bound Severus to him forever had he simply given him the recognition that he needed. But he didn't know that, and life was good.

It was unfortunate for poor Dolores that the potion they had given Harry had made the teen impotent, but perhaps it was for the best. Hormones could only distract Harry from his goal of defeating Voldemort. Severus assured him that time and a stress free environment would probably resolve the problem. After the war, if Harry survived, he could have that. If he didn't survive, well, then it wouldn't be a problem at all.

He frowned a bit as he met the cold stares of Mr Weasley, Mr Longbottom and the distant gaze of Miss Lovegood.

"It's not too late, Headmaster," the girl said in her dreamy voice, "you can still turn back. There may not be forgiveness, but perhaps there will still be mercy."

"Miss Lovegood, you only just finished your detention yesterday," the Mugwump reminded her.

"You can only control free press for so long," Luna responded, "you will not like the consequences, Headmaster."

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw, Miss Lovegood," the Headmaster walked on.

ssssssssssssssssssss

Harry had been digging through the library for a long time. Hermione would've had a ball in here, he thought. Then he remembered what she had done, and he sighed.

His hand landed on a small booklet, bound in tarnished brown leather. "What's this?" he wondered.

"Who the hell is the Black Prince? Related to Snape somehow?"

Curious, he opened the book. It was a good thing Hermione had nagged him into reading so much old literature.

"Dear sweet Merlin," he gasped. He quickly stowed the book into his shirt when he heard someone coming.

"Harry," Dolores simpered, "here you are. You shouldn't leave our rooms, really."

He faked submissiveness, as he had done so often the past months. "I needed to research. You Know Who will try to get us eventually."

He had placated her with the 'us', he saw. Unfortunately he had also turned her on. He was nearly dragged back to their rooms.

"You may not be…up to much yet," she giggled – had she been drinking? – "but there are other ways you may…satisfy me."

Harry breathed heavily, his throat constricted. For so long he had evaded her…

She mistook his panic for lust, began to undress. Pushing him down on the bed, the toad like woman forced her lips onto his, demanding entrance.

"No…no!" Harry struggled.

"Yessss," she hissed, "stay still. You wouldn't want me to complain to the Headmaster about you, would you?"

Harry panicked. Her hand slid down to take his and lead it up her own skirt. She forced her bosom into his face.

"I – I – I think I need some of that potion," Harry panted, "Maybe…maybe…"

She looked delighted. "You go do that," she whispered huskily, "I'll be here…"

Harry fled to the living room, where he grabbed his wand, some cash, and the book. Then he took the potion. Snape had made the bottle into a portkey and filled it with some harmless liquid. He wouldn't have long after he left here. Either Voldemort or Dumbledore would find him. He had days at most to prepare once he fled, but it was worth it.

"Spinner's End," Harry managed to choke out. The world became blurry and he felt the pull of the portkey, taking him away from his captors. The end was approaching.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The last chapter of this short story. I hope I have fulfilled the terms of the challenge and satisfied most readers – even the ones who prefer to see slash.**

"_Severus,_

_Circumstances necessitated my move to Spinner's End. Our original plan can still go ahead. Please inform V. that you will bring me to him at Godric's Hollow in two days. Do not be concerned – I have some surprises in store."_

Once again Snape was kneeling at the Dark Lord's feet.

"In two days, my Lord. I must take the brat to Godric's Hollow in two days. My first instinct was to protest, but it seemed oddly – fitting?"

The hand on his hair petted him and he heard the hissing chuckle.

"Very fitting indeed. Now, inform Dumbledore that I intend to meet the boy there. I want them to see what they have done."

ssssssssss

Dumbledore was frantic. Dolores had informed him that Harry disappeared. And now Severus was suggesting the Dark Lord had him!

After an urgent call to all Order members, he rushed into the Entrance Hall, only to find three students there. Ron, Neville and Luna. And on the Ravenclaw's shoulder perched his familiar.

"Fawkes!" he exclaimed, "I haven't seen you since…well…"

"Since the day you arranged Harry's marriage," Luna said, petting the bird, "It should have been your first warning that you were crossing lines that weren't meant to be crossed. I have warned you. You did not heed any of the warnings, however, and now it is too late. Now the consequences must be upon your own head."

"What do you mean, Miss Lovegood?" Dumbledore began sternly, but before he could further question or take action, Fawkes gave a shrill cry and flashed away with the teens.

"Albus?" Moody limped into the Hall, "what was that about?"

"Nothing, Alastor. I'm afraid it's hard for some to see the big picture like we do."

ssssssssss

Severus snuck into Spinner's End early in the morning. Immediately he had a wand pressed under his chin while he was flung against the wall.

"Merlin, Harry," he swore, "release me!"

"Then don't scare me," Harry whispered as he switched the lights back on. Snape took a good look at the young man. He was pale, with dark circles under his eyes and bruises all over, but he also looked determined – like a lion that saw an easy prey after weeks of going hungry.

"I brought some people," Severus motioned and three cloaked figures, one who appeared to be an oddly bulked hunchback, stepped inside.

"Hey mate," the first said.

"Ron?!?!" Harry stepped closer.

Cloaks came off to reveal his friends, with Luna still carrying Fawkes on her shoulder.

"What is that bird doing here??!?" Harry was immediately back on his guard. The other sighed sadly, and Fawkes trilled soothingly.

"You…you left?" Harry said in surprise.

"He did, Harry." Luna leaned against the sad looking bird.

"I…I'm sorry, Fawkes. You were with him for so long. I'm sorry."

The Phoenix let out a trill.

"He wants you to undress, Harry," Luna said, completely undisturbed.

"Errr…"

"He wants to heal you," Snape understood.

"Well…" Harry hesitated. Then he pulled his shirt over his head to reveal the damaged body underneath.

"Fawkes, if you would, I carry a standard healing balm. If you would cry in it…"

Minutes later, Harry sighed as his wounds were healed. Luna had taken some pictures of him first. "Evidence, Harry," she had cut off his objections, "do you think I'm going to let these fall into the wrong hands?"

"Are we on for today?" Harry asked Snape.

"We are. Are you ready?" The dark eyes glittered with hidden fear.

"What did he do to you, Severus?" Harry softly inquired. Snape recoiled, but then Luna's hand came to rest on his arm.

"It's alright, Professor. After today, neither of them will be able to hurt you anymore. Remember that you don't owe anything to either of them. They both forced you into making the bad choices of your youth and now they take advantage of what is not theirs."

Harry nodded. "You'll take me, Professor. Ron, Nev, Luna, Fawkes – you can go there before us but please stay out of sight. If all goes well, there won't be much fighting."

sssssssssss

Voldemort and followers appeared at Godric's Hollow promptly. Only to discover Dumbledore and the Order.

"Where's Harry, Tom?" Dumbledore demanded.

"What? You have him, don't you?"

Just as confusion set in, Severus appeared, dragging along a boy with messy black hair.

"Ah," Voldemort said in contentment, "Harry. I've been wanting to see you."

"So I've heard," Harry responded with a smile that shocked the Order.

"You must know what I came to ask of you," Voldemort continued, "and I daresay that your betrayers no longer hold any of your loyalty."

"True," Harry nodded.

"What do you mean, my boy?" Dumbledore interrupted, "Surely…"

Harry ignored the old man, but the Dark Lord turned to his old professor.

"You put him in an abusive home, and then married him off to his greatest tormentor, drugged up and all. I am hard on my followers, Dumbledore, but even I know when to reward loyalty. You have continued to punish it."

He turned back to the boy. "You're a powerful wizard, Harry, and you owe no one. Join with me, and we will be great."

Harry cocked his head. "It's true I don't owe anyone. They betrayed me. You can have the Wizarding World to yourself for all I care."

Voldemort smiled in triumph.

"However," Harry continued, "The old fool put me with the Dursleys, but had you not killed my parents, there would have been no need. He married me off, but had you, or your bitch there not killed Sirius, he would have been my guardian. He wouldn't have allowed the wedding. And you know something else?"

He took out a battered book. "A boy named Edward wrote this. He's an ancestor of Professor Snape, there. He called himself the Black Prince. He found a way to bend magic to his will so it would punish his betrayers."

A gasp ran through the Death Eater ranks.

"Now, look, Harry," Voldemort said, "I admit that it was regrettable…"

"PERSEQUOR!"

An eery light began to surround Harry, making his robes billow as if in a strong wind. His hair sparkled, his eyes began to shine. When it was over, he stared steadily at Voldemorts camp.

"You have done much harm. Begone." With a mightly sweep of his arm, Voldemort crumbled to the ground, his magic torn from him, his link to his horcruxes severed. He and his Death Eaters crumbled into dust. Another gust of wind sent the ashes in all directions.

Silence reigned for long seconds. Then the Order began to cheer and hug each other. Dumbledore stepped forward to shake Harry's hand. He came to a sudden halt when he saw Harry's face – and the fact that the magic had not settled.

"We gave you many chances, Headmaster," Luna said sadly from the place behind Harry that she and the three males had taken up, "you would not listen."

"You said you considered Harry a seventh son, Mum," Ron turned to his mother, "it is not very comforting to know that you would do to me what you did to him. I don't think I want parents that will let me be tortured and raped for the greater good."

At that, Molly burst into tears and Arthur glared at Dolores.

"Oh, come off it, Dad! You all agreed, you are all guilty."

"Yes," Harry said softly, "The marriage contract is void. I was drugged. Severus will testify to that. It is annulled. I am content to let you spend the rest of your life with the Dementors."

The shrieks of the woman were quickly drowned by the sobbing of the collective Order.

"Hermione – You've had your priorities mixed up ever since first year. Ginny – what can I say?" Harry sighed. "You will both be moved to Australia. Perhaps there the Wizarding community can teach you what loyalty is. You will not be capable of returning for a decade."

Fawkes trilled in fear. The young man petted the Phoenix. "I'm sorry, Fawkes. I am. You know it must be done."

"Are you going to kill me, Harry?" Dumbledore asked bluntly.

"You deserve it," Harry replied coldly, "But no. With great power comes great responsibility, Headmaster. It is clear that you can not handle great responsibility. So I am taking your power. You are a Muggle now, and you will live out your life as such."

Cries of outrage filled the air. Dumbledore looked at Severus.

"I had expected better of you, Severus," he said.

The Potions Master winced.

"Leave him alone," Neville spoke up, "Don't you see? He would have done anything for you. He did do everything for you. Yet all you did was voice disapproval. No one can live like that."

"You know I still have my father's Muggle house, Albus," Snape said softly, "You can stay there until you find your way in the Muggle world."

Harry smiled at him before he turned to face the rest. "To think I thought this world was my rescue," he remarked, "such a disappointment it turned out to be. In the end, I will leave you to yourself. Luna – Neville – Ron – Severus. Fawkes. You are all I wish to keep from this world. I am closing the link between Wizard and Muggle forever. Muggleborns will not be able to leave once they enter. Squibs cannot return once they leave. Only the five of us, Fawkes and Luna's father can cross that barrier."

"You…you're cutting me off completely from the Wizarding World?" Dumbledore gasped, "you can't! It's not…"

"It's for the greater good, Albus," Harry did not bother looking at the old man, "you are too dangerous to be let loose in it even as a Muggle. Your name and reputation would sustain you even without magic."

With that, Harry turned to leave, taking his friends with him. Luna looked back one last time.

"I did warn you. When you first began this, I told you to ask for forgiveness. When it was too late for forgiveness, I offered you mercy. You declined. You have no one to blame but yourself. Remember that, and learn from it. In three generations, the seal will break if the magic feels the Wizarding World has learned from its mistakes. Be sure you do."

Sometimes it's not the big pictures that are the most valuable…

The End.


End file.
